Usually, musical training is performed using teaching materials including musical scores with comments and recording media, for example, tapes and compact discs. More specifically, a trainee takes musical training by repeatedly performing a series of steps of listening to music reproduced from a recording medium, performing the music according to a musical score, and recording the performed music to check.
In the meantime, when trainees take musical training by listening to music reproduced from recording media while watching the musical score. Here, by simultaneously stimulating the trainees' auditory senses and visual senses, excellent training effects can be achieved.
However, when watching a usual paper score while listening to music, a trainee may make a mistake in judging the current performance position in the musical score or may not match the acoustic music to the visual score if he/she is not good at reading the musical score.